The Real Story of Hermione Granger
by Mandur-bby16
Summary: Hermione was the typical Bookworm right? What happens when she has a trouble past and the first one to know is an enemy of hers, but what if the enemy is going through the same thing! will they create a relationship? will it last? Characters sorta ooc.
1. Chapter 1

All before finding out I was a witch, before being the "chosen one's" best friend. Before all of that I was just Hermione Granger, and this is my story. I was born November 2 1989 to two dentists. They loved me for the first 10 years of my life. That was when my mother left my father and married his partner at his dentist practice. My mom adopted her new husband's children and ran off without me or telling me where she went. My father was so distraught and turned to alcohol. I remember the first night that he came home drunk I had spent the whole day cleaning and cooking trying to cheer him up and he didn't come home till after midnight. I had fallen asleep on the couch, he came in and woke me and that's when he raped. I tried to stop him but he just wouldn't I was too weak. Every night after that he raped me, I eventually stopped trying to fight and just laid there and tried not to cry then when he would leave I would slit my arms. It made me feel better.

When I got my letter at 11 years old I was thrilled to leave that hell whole. I didn't know if he would have let me go but at that time he was playing with some blonde bimbo so he was whatever about it. That was the best year of my life. I never told anyone of what had happened to me and I still haven't.

Harry defeated Voldmort over what was suppose to be our last year of school, and now we were all invited back to finish our wizard training. Of course I accepted at once. I didn't plan on returning to the abuse after I finished school. I was done being taking advantage of. My last night at my house before I left to the burrow in the morning I told my "father" that. Of course he had something to say. But I fought back I was finally 17 and I could do magic without being in trouble. I cursed the shit out of him and left.

I apperated to the burrow at once and knocked on the door.

"Hermione dear, we weren't expecting you till tomorrow morning"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley I just had to leave my house tonight I got into a fight with my father and I couldn't stay there one minute longer"

"Oh dear you really shouldn't leave your father like this after what your mother did to him he needs you." she told me. Of course he pretended everything was alright between me and him and did that damn sob story when he was around anyone on how the arse of a mother left use, he just tends to leave out how he is an arse and rapes and beats me, which causes me to slit my wrists.

"I just can't, may I please stay here for the night"

"Yes you sure can but do send your father an owl in the morning saying where you are and tell him I said hi."

"Yes Ma'm" I told her and took off up the stairs to find my best friends who like the whole damn world new nothing of what was going on in my life.

"Mione" Ron called as I rounded the corner of the stairs.

"Hey Ron, What's Up?"

"Nothing just can't wait to get back to Hogwarts" he said sarcastically.

"Oh give it up Ron you should be thankful that Minerva is letting us back now we can get decent jobs in the wizarding world."

"I guess your right, lets go find Harry."

We walked up another round of stairs to Ron's small attic room.

"Harry" I smiled.

"Hey Mi, How are you, and how the hell can you wear that long-sleeved shirt in August?" Harry asked.

"I'm good, just got into a fight with my father that's why I am here. And I tell you guys this all the time, I get cold a lot so wear long sleeved shirts a lot." I am tired of lying but I just don't know how to tell them, plus I don't want them to go all ballistic and attack my "father" although I wouldn't mind that but I don't want them to get in trouble because of me.

"Well, guess what guys!"

"What?"

"I got head girl!!!"

" Really that's not obvious but we are happy for you."

" Thanks guys that means a lot to me" I said halfheartedly. I spent the night in Ginny's old room she had went to stay with Charlie for the summer and was getting back in the morning to start her 6th year again.

We woke early that morning so we could get ready and eat before we went to the train station.

" I wonder if there will be any slyterens coming back besides the first years?" Ron asked

"I don't know I'm pretty sure Malfoy will be back, though he wouldn't miss his opportunity to pick on little kids with his prefect duties." Harry answered

"Not on my watch, I will have him expelled if he tries anything like that again" Hermione said

They left at 10:00 right when Ginny showed up by port key.

"How was life in Romania?" I asked her when we got in the car.

"Wonderful I love dragons they are amazing creatures."

"God my Girlfriend sounds like Hagrid" Harry said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Aww whatever, but now I want a dragon."

They continued to talk while I looked out the window. I was thinking about the past year. We had lost so many friends that it was unreal, and so much has changed Ginny and Harry were back together. Ron and I well tried but it didn't work. It was to awkward. Life was just getting back to normal, although I was going to miss all the adventures that Harry, Ron and I had every year. Who knows maybe something was going to happen this year. I was pretty sure it was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at Hogwarts at 8 that evening. The Great hall was just as how I remembered it the enchanted sealing showing a wonderful full moon and pretty shooting stars would shoot across every so often. It was truly an amazing thing. The first years walked in with Professor Slughorn leading them.

My eyes gazed up to the high table. Many familiar faces were up there. Minerva, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, Professor Bins, but there was also a few new faces ones I didn't recognize. I scanned the rest of the hall to see if I could find the shiny head boy badge, it was still a mystery on who I would be sharing a common room with. Then I saw it, the gleam bounced off the candle. Head boy was none other the Draco Malfoy.

"Shit" I muttered to myself.

"What was that Mione?" Ron asked.

"What oh nothing." I told him.

The first year were finished being sorted into the houses and to my surprise there were a lot of returning syltheren this year. Minerva stepped down from the high table to great us.

" Welcome back 7th years and 6th years. It has been a really hectic last year. I'm not going into any detail, but the war is over. We are having 3 balls this year. One for everyone as a welcome back thing for the school. The second is a Christmas dance again for everyone, but the last is for the 7th and 6th years only no younger student unless accompanied by an 6th or 7th year." there was and up roar of cheers and groans. Minerva waved her hand to hush the school. " As I was saying there will be a day for everyone to go to hogsmead. On Saturday 21st of September and the dance will be on the 27th that Friday evening at 7:00 also on that day classes will be canceled after lunch. As for more announcements for this year, the dark forest is and will always be off limits to students. That is all, Let the feast begin!"

We all grabbed plates and dug in. The food was amazing as always. Half way through the feast Minerva interrupted again.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention I would like to announce to you all who the head boy and head girl and head boy are." I looked down nervously, I never liked to stand in crowds or to be recognized. "Our head boy and girl this year are Hermione Granger." The whole Gryffindor table erupted in roars and applause. I looked around and blushed. "And Draco Malfoy" the syltheren tried to be as loud as my table but didn't amount to it.

Of course Draco had that smug look on his face.

"If I could see you two after dinner I need to show you to your room." She finished and went to sit back down.

Dinner was over a few minutes and Malfoy and I walked over to the heads table.

" You wanted to see us Professor?" I asked her

" Yes let me show you your dorm."

We walked down father then the prefects bathroom on the 5th floor, our dorm was farther then any place I had been in the castle and I thought I have seen it all.

"We have done a little addition, since the last dorm was demolished in the battle." ah that explains it I thought to myself. We stopped in front of a small portrait. The picture was of a beautiful woman and a gorgeous man.(picture on profile) I looked over at Minerva about to say something about the picture when she said "This is a picture of first head boy and girl. They fell madly in love, and they also happened to be for syltheren and Gryffindor. If you notice that this picture un like the others are not moving, sadly they died after their seventh year to the plague. This was the only picture left of them. The picture is enchanted so it will open on a password, which is unity

"But, if they were a witch and wizard, couldn't they cure themselves?" Malfoy asked

"Even magic isn't strong enough for like taking diseases." she answered. " Well I will leave you two to get settled." and with that said she left.

"Unity" I said and the picture swung open. We walked inside and it was a beautiful sight, the colors of the room were red, gold, green, and sliver. What Minerva had said about the picture had really got me thinking, could that really happen again, Syltheren and Gryffindor together in love and happiness, and what was up with the password. I know she promotes house unity but why in a password. Now I know this year isn't going to be normal. Something is going on around here.

A/n:So what do you think….I pretty much have the ending written….so REVIEW!!!! MAKE ME J


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:(sorry i didn't do this on the first one) I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, that would be amazing, and i would be rolling in money but i do own Professor Mars!! she is my made up character!!! I might sell her to you for a cost though..haha JK JK!!!

A/n: this chapie is a little bit longer! Review if you read please, even if you don't like it, tell me why and i will see if i can make it better so that you can read it and enjoy it. Because that's what i do, i make try to make people smile at things I write. Oh Oh and this chapter is on of my favorites. it gets kinda intense at the end, well not really....

anyways ON WITH THE STORY!!

Classes started the next day. It wasn't to bad, we had only 2 classes with Syltheren. DADA and Potions. There were new teachers this year. Yet again we had a new DADA this time it was a woman.

When we walked in the class it was arranged in a weird way the desk were set up in groups of two but the had two names marked on them, the way muggel teachers would have in their classes for little kids at a primary school. I thought it was weird but went and found my name. Of course my seat was next to none other the Draco Malfoy. The professor walked in.

"Good afternoon, my name is Professor Mars, today we will be doing a few shield charms, I know you have probably already learned theses but just for practice lets make sure. Okay so everyone get out your books practice the wand movements for lets say ten minutes then get with your partner at your desk and practice, ONLY SHIELDING SPELLS. Anything else and you will have detention with me the night of the dance."

Draco looked back to Blaise Zanbini, I assume his best friend and said "Bloody hell I wouldn't mind having detention with this Professor she is pretty fucking hot" I looked over at him and rolled my eyes and began to practice that wand movements.

"Very Good Ms. Granger." I smiled.

"No it all" Malfoy muttered, I shot him a glare

The timer went off and Malfoy and I got up to practice on the mats Professor Mars had placed out. Of course I shielded all the spells he through at me, but then again they were little spells, and the same with him. Finally the bell rang. I packed up my stuff quick and went to wait for my friends.

"Blimy Professor Mars is hot, but damn did she have to sit me next to Pansy Perksion."

"At least you don't have to sit next to Lavender Brown, I know she isn't a syltheren but damn she is so fucking annoying I don't know how you ever went out with her Ron."

"She is not annoying, I love her, and went out Harry, We are going out now." My head popped up when I heard that, most of the time I ignore them, but when he said that my heart stopped. I mean of course it didn't work out between us but I still had feelings for him, he was the one who broke it off with me. I still wanted to be with him. My eyes started to well up and I knew I was on the verge of tears. We only had one more class though hopefully I could make it through then go back to my dorm and cry my eyes out. I just had to suck it up for an hour, I thought to my self.

Potions was easy, I sat by myself though not wanting to be bothered. We were making a dream potion that professor Slughorn said we would you for a project later. I mixed my ingredients together and stirred counter clockwise five times then clockwise five times and continued like that till I stirred the potion 65 times. I got my vile and put the potion into and cleaned up my area.

Just as I got finish the bell rung and I was out of there like a flash of lightening. I ran to the portrait and said the password. I couldn't contain myself any more and I just started to cry. I didn't even check to see if anyone was in there, but just my luck Malfoy was there. He looked to be reading. I quickly ran to the bathroom sat on the floor and grabbed my razor case and pulled out a razor blade. I looked at the shiny sharp blade in my hand, before thinking I pulled up my sleeve on my shirt to my for arm and made a pretty long cut right up from my vain. I had to bite my lip too keep from screaming at the pain at first, but as always I get used to and love the feeling of it. This was something I could control. I let it bleed for a long time until I heard a knock at the door.

"God Damn Granger you have been in there for 20 minutes, I'm sorry Mudblood but no amount of time in the bathroom could help the way you look not even days." Malfoy shouted through the door.

I didn't even have a comeback for his remark I just looked at myself in the mirror and thought "Hell he is probably right." I tired to pull my self together a little bit before opening the door, but that's when I realized that I was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and the blood had soaked through.

"shit" I muttered to myself. I tired to find some way to hide my arm, not like he would ask questions anyway but still. I opened the door with my arm behind my back trying to conceal the blood stain over my for arm on my sleeve.

"What are you trying to hide Granger, a dildo, its ok I know it's the only way you get any."

I glared at him "No it isn't a dildo but what is it to you anyway"

" I don't know let me see" he went to grab my arm and I tried to move it out of the way but he caught the part I had just sliced and applied pressure, I screamed. He looked at me weird, the noticed what he had done.

"What the fuck, why are you bleeding?"

"Its nothing, I accidentally cut myself on my razor, trying to get it out of the bath water."

"Like hell I am going to believe lift up your sleeve."

"Why so you can laugh at me, call me stupid, tell me I am ugly some more? This is none of your god damn business so fuck off!" I stomped off to my room where I spent the rest of the night, I didn't even bother coming down for dinner or doing my patrols.

A/N:What do you think. ahh so i am really liking this story, if you see in grammatical errors or spelling please let me know! i appreciate any type of criticism. OH and if you read everything including the Arther's notes then put in your review BBYCAKES ROX MY SOX...haha yes i am a little conceded


	4. Chapter 4

A/n:So this is the 2nd chapter i have posted today! i am on a roll. chapter 5 is in progress as we speak. I PROMISE IT WILL BE LONGER!! this on is just a filler! I sorta had writers block trying to write this chapie but it came out pretty good.

REVIEW!!!

I didn't talk to Malfoy for the next few weeks, only when I had to in class. For some reason he kept bugging me about why I cut myself, and every time he asked I told him to fuck of. Seriously why should he care so much, I'm just the filthy little Mudblood to him right?

Before I knew it, it was September 22nd the day we were going to hogsmead. Ginny, Lavender and I were going to go to this French dress shop that just opened up their. Yes Lavender was going with us even though Ginny nor I liked the hoe but Ron guilt tripped us into it.

"Oh Ginny how was your mum able to send you enough money to afford this shop its quite expensive" Lavender said in her high pitched obnoxious voice.

"My brothers lent me the money" Ginny said through gritted teeth.

I looked over at her with pleading eyes as if to say how long are we going to be able to last before blowing up in her face. Ginny just shrugged her shoulders and we walked into the shop.

It was magnificent, there was fabrics and dress all over the place. I swear I had died and gone to heaven. We started our hunt for the perfect dress. There were long ones short ones, ones with many petticoats. Anything and everything you can imagine

After about two hours the 3 of us had narrowed it down to three dress each. Ginny was first to try on the 3 gowns. The first one she came out in was a long ball gown that was corset like at the top and flowed out at the bottom. It was made of silk and satin, it had an intricate patter of red and black on it.

"That's the one!" I shouted "No more trying on we have found you the perfect dress and Harry will love it." I told her. She looked at me and smiled Lavender frowned.

" I think its two long. Maybe you should go with something to goes way above the knee like of mine, that way you show Harry your interested, other wise he will get bored of you. Seriously he is a good fuck." Ginny glared and through gritted teeth said " How the hell would you know how good of a fuck my BOYFRIEND is?"

"Sweetie calm down I was seeing Ron in 6th year, he was upset and need someone to "help" him out."

"YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU!!! I AM TELLING RON WHEN WE GET BACK YOU FILTHY LITTLE HOE!" she yelled at Lavender. I stood back and went to try on my 3 dresses not wanting to get in the middle of anything.

The first dress I tried on was blue and kind of wavy like it stopped right before my knee, idmeatilly I threw that one a side when I remember Lavender holding that up for Ginny to try on. The second one was just a simple black dress, I thought it was too simple for the ball. Then I got to my third one it was solid green. The dress was floor length and had straps that went under the bust down to my waist line that were green and were hooked by a silver circle clasps. It was gorgeous but I don't know how it looked on me. I noticed the yelling had stopped so I thought it would be safe to go and show them, unless they were kicked out and were now fighting on the street, although Ginny had to much class for that.

I stepped out and I heard a Gasp, surprisingly it was Lavender.

"Wow Hermione you look amazing." She said with a smile

" The hoe is right you are a looker all right." Ginny said.

"Really, you think it looks good?" I asked

"Honestly Yes" they both said.

Lavender got the first dress I tried on, and I hate to admit it but it did look good on her. Ginny had promised not to tell Ron seeing as it would hurt him so much, so it was our little secret. Lavender wasn't all that bad after we had a "talk" with her, and covered up the black eye Ginny gave her.

When I got back to my dorm I noticed Malfoy lying on the couch.

"Hey" he said I looked at him funny

"What?" he asked

"Since when are you civil to me"

"Since I feel responsible for you cutting yourself a couple weeks ago"

"Ha I don't let you get to me, besides since when do you feel bad for anyone but you and your precious family"

"Ha now you're the one being funny, I don't care about my piece of shit family."

"Oh I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I don't know, I guess for making you feel bad. It wasn't you honestly."

"Then why"

"Reasons."

"Reasons that are"

"God Damn your nosy."

"Wouldn't be a Malfoy if I wasn't" He smiled. I looked at him funny again. Then turned to walk away. He just smiled at me, wow this year is going to be weird.

"Night Granger" He called

"Night Malfoy?" I said with a puzzled look and closed my door.

a/n:OH SO NOW YOUR DONE WELL THAT MEANS PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND MAKE ME HAPPY, BECAUSE THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE I WILL WRITE!!! BECAUSE I WRITE FOR YOU PEOPLE SO YES, AND REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!!


End file.
